The Killer
by GlisteningMoonlight
Summary: MIA’s top agent, Is, AKA The Killer, has to go to Forks to catch the vampire who has been killing humans. Vampires don’t stand a chance against The Killer. The Cullens don’t even stand a chance against her, not even the one who is captivated by her. BPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**List of Is's powers:**

**-move objects with mind**

**-can fly**

**-control, manipulate, sense, and make fire, electricity, water, wood, air, sound, light, odor, and steel**

**-make new memories (can "push" thoughts into anyone)**

**-wipe & create anyone's memories **

**-block anyone's powers from being used on her**

**-heal anyone, just not the dead and the ones who've already moved on**

**-can phase herself, others, and objects**

**-super human strength**

**-knows every martial arts there is**

**-fastest runner, even faster than a vamp**

**-super sensitive hearing**

**-can control her eyes…can see in the back of her head, close her eyes and x-ray vision**

**-amazing pin-point vision**

CHAPTER 1

I walk down the hall. While I'm halfway down, I do a "pushing" motion with my hands to push the wind down the doors to open for me. I fly down the rest of the way and land quietly in the room. I am in the MIA headquarters in the main office. My parents are behind a huge mahogany desk, looking prim and neat, ready to tell me my next mission. I look behind me and close the doors. I slowly clap my hands together and all the curtains close. I know this is a very important meeting and we need our privacy. I say "Lights" and all the lights in the room turn on.

"Is," my father says behind his big desk, with my mother, while I stand in the middle of his office, "I have a new mission for you. Have you heard about the killings in Forks? The ones about vampires killing humans?" Charlie asks while tossing a file full of papers, photos, and articles on his desk. I did a "come here" motion with my finger, and the whole file floated towards me. I opened my arms to pull the file's contents out. Every paper, photo, and article floated around me, circling me. My eyes quickly scanned each and every piece of scrap. I instantly recognized the case.

"The Untitled Case?" My father nodded. "Of course I have heard about it. I wouldn't be the best MIA agent if I didn't hear about it."

"We sent two agents down there during the past month, but unfortunately…" my mother reminded me.

"I know, I heard. The vampires responsible killed them."

"I'm going to need you to go down there and solve this case Is," Daddy assigns to me.

"I will solve this case. Don't you worry about it Dad."

"And Is?" Mom tries to get my attention.

"Yes?" Our professional tones quickly turn into our familial emotional tones.

"Please Is," my dad says while my parents comes out from the desk to give me a hug, "Please be careful. We can't lose you."

I hug them back, sniffling a tear, knowing that this is probably the most dangerous mission ever, "I promise, I promise I'll solve this case."

"We don't care about the case as much as we care about your safety Izzy," my mom says. 'Is' and 'Izzy' are the nicknames my parents call me. I don't want to be called 'Bella' because being called 'beautiful' annoys me. I mean, I know I am a looker, but no need to flaunt it.

"We want you safe," my dad says.

"However, we _have_ to send you. The Commander in Chief won't be happy knowing that we didn't send in our best agent," Mom says.

"Mom, dad, I'll be fine, I promise. I _am_ The Killer after all."

"That you are."

"So, what's my identity going to be this time?" I ask my parents.

"Well Is, we've already gotten you registered at Forks High School. You'll be entering in the middle of their school year, of course."

"Of course…"

"Find out what you can as soon as you get there. Get yourself noticed in that school, become popular, and make friends. These students may know a lot of information and you're going to need to find that info out ASAP. The longer the suspect is out, the more people can get killed. You leave tomorrow afternoon and your first day of school is the day after. There will be a limo ready to drive you to your house. You're running on the company's money now, so feel free to buy whatever things necessary to fit in. That includes the car, clothes, food, and etc."

"Well, I do love shopping." I said. Shopping was the one thing to help make a girl in disguise easier. Shopping is something to make me feel beautiful about myself. I actually am very beautiful, no need to hide it. But I don't flaunt it out either, so I'm good. It's just being called 'Bella' that bothers me.

"Is, also, you are our best agent for a reason. You _need_ to keep your powers under control," Dad reminds me.

"I know…"

"Be careful with your emotions, where your hands point, how you'll kick someone, and etc.."

"I know dad, you can stop lecturing me."

"It's just that I heard from your mother that you can control electrics and..."

"Yes dad, I know, along with my telekinesis, super human strength, and the list goes on and on. Dad, I know, I'm a powerful girl. I can handle myself, I truly can."

"We can't risk the exposure of the magical world and…"

With so much annoyance, I swished my hand, moving the apple that was on my dad's desk and putting it in his mouth to silence him.

"Is!" my mother whined, "Do not use your powers against your father."

"Look mom, I wasn't trying to be a bitch or anything, but I know what I'm capable of. I will be careful, I promise."

"Fine, but at least cut the apple for us, I'm in the mood for some apples."

I motioned for the apple to come closer; and there it was, hung in the air. I put both of my fisted hands side by side, like I was holding a stick. I broke my imaginary stick, which caused the apple to cut into 6 pieces.

"Thanks Bells, mind warming up my coffee for me too? It's getting cold."

With the snap of my fingers, there was a small fire on top of the cup. After a few seconds, the fire dissipated and my father's coffee was warm again.

"Also, Forks has never been known to have any blackouts. We can't afford any more unexplained blackouts, Is." I stuck up my index finger, circling my finger in the air. This caused the electrics in the room to flicker on and off.

"Is, stop that! I haven't even saved this file on my computer yet."

I stopped circling my finger and left everything on. "Don't worry daddy, your file is fine. I made sure of it."

"Go get ready for Forks, Is. We'll miss you. We've already packed everything essential for you and you already have the company's debit card. Just get a good night's rest and we'll send you off to the private jet."

"Thanks guys." I quickly controlled the scraps of paper floating around me back into the folder. I tucked it under my arm and left. I motioned the door to open, and closed it gently behind me. As I walked down the hall, I lifted my body, quietly flew to the door, and eavesdropped on my parents. I made my parents think that I was leaving, but I wasn't. I needed to hear what my parents are saying.

"_Charlie, you think this was a good idea? Assigning this mission to Is?"_

"_Renee, you know just as well as I do that she will do great."_

"_But, Charlie, she's just a teenage girl."_

"_Renee, we've discussed this before. You're just being nervous and scared. It's okay. I am too."_

"_I just…I want her to be careful. She still has to practice her powers a bit more, and if she were to ever expose magic…"_

"…_which she won't…"_

"…_but still…How could she have so much power? I mean, you and I don't have as much power as she does. Even with our powers combined, which is pretty powerful Charlie, Is still has so much more."_

"_According to the Powers That Be, Izzy _is_ The Killer. She's going to need all those powers to be The Killer."_

This is who I am and what I am. I am THE KILLER. I dare you to fear me.

"_She is going to be around tons of mythical creatures down there. Not only is there the Cullen clan, but the Quileutes just started shape shifting. She'll be going against shape shifters."_

"_I thought they said they were werewolves."_

"_No. We all thought they were, even the actual Lycanthrope thought the Quileutes were werewolves. But apparently, by studying their legends a bit closer, they're shape shifters. They just choose to shift into werewolves," Mom just gave me important information._

"_I see."_

"_Charlie, didn't you read the file I sent to you?"_

"_I glanced at it," _I could sense the heat rising into Charlie's cheeks.

"_Next time, read what I send to you. They are important. As president of the MIA, you should know everything. Anyways, they truly aren't wolves. The pack leader recently just shifted into a panther. A feline!"_

"_Something wrong with the cat family?"_

"_It's just that they shift into dogs, you'd think they would hate cats."_

_Charlie just chuckled. "Sometimes, your way of thinking appalls me, Renee."_

"_Well," I sensed my mother's huff, "I could say the same thing about you Charlie."_

"_Relax Renee, you know I'm just teasing you. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Charlie."_

I smiled at their relationship. They always bickered, but they never meant any of it. No matter what, they always loved each other.

I slowly flew to the elevator, pressed the button, waved my hand over the elevator doors to remove the "ding" sound they made—I couldn't have my parents know that I was eavesdropping and _just _got into the elevator—and went down the building.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The curtains immediately opened, and light rays danced all over my room. So much light in the morning, so unnecessary. I waved my hand in the air to close the curtains. Mom wasn't too happy about the sudden blackness in the room. "Come on Is," my mother cooed, "You need to get ready for your flight. I advise you to wear your Juicy Couture outfit and your Coach sneakers."

"Thanks mom."

I ran to the bathroom and went to work. I motioned for the curler to turn on and start curling my hair and I motioned my makeup to do a light sheer of makeup. I was doing my hair, applying makeup, and brushing my teeth at the same time. When I finished, I used my index finger and did a "Come closer" motion with it, bringing the rubber band to me. I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and off I went.

I went downstairs and my parents were already in the kitchen making me breakfast. I went to sit at my place at the table and Dad started the conversation, "Alright Is. Up in Forks, there are the Cullens," he handed me a file, "and the Quilette Wolves," he handed me another file. "Let's talk about the Cullens first." I took a big bite of my cereal and thumbed through the Cullen file while he was talking about them. "The Cullens are vampires. Carlisle Cullen is the one who started his clan. First Carlisle, then Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Carlisle changed a couple centuries back. He changed Edward when Edward was dying of the Spanish Flu. Carlisle turned Esme, AKA his wife, after she jumped off a cliff." I looked at the photos of the Cullens. They didn't look anything alike, except for the pale skin and gold eyes.

"Smart woman," I commented at Esme's stupidity.

"Yeah, well, she committed suicide after her first baby died…"

"Still…" Mom commented while flipping pancakes.

"Anyways," Dad continued, "Carlisle also changed Rosalie and then she went and killed her husband's family. Apparently, her husband raped her and, well, it's not a pretty story. Alice and Jasper just joined the clan. Rosalie turned Emmett after he got mauled by a bear."

"Why would Rosalie change Emmett?" I asked while looking at a photo of the Cullens.

"It was a 'love at first site' kind of thing for them."

"Pathetic," I muttered under my breath. I never believed in love, except when it came to my parents. _I_, however, couldn't do the "love" thing. I had to devote my whole life into this "The Killer" business. I am _not_ a normal girl.

"Anyways, as I mentioned before, Carlisle is married to Esme. Jasper with Alice, and Emmett with Rosalie."

"And Edward?"

"He's been alone since the night of his change in 1918. However, Edward is a strange one. He's been alone for so long, never had a partner, we think Edward is the one responsible for all the killings."

"So I just go to Forks and kill Edward?"

"Is, don't get carried away. I said that we _think_ Edward is behind all the attacks. I never said we _know_ Edward is behind them. It's just that he's been alone for so long…maybe he's been trying to find a mate and every unacceptable woman was just killed. Plus, he's had a history of killing humans after his change."

"So Edward is my suspect #1?"

"Definitely."

"What about Rosalie? I mean, she did kill her husband's family."

"Yes, but that was to avenge her death. Afterwards, she quickly adapted to her vegetarian lifestyle."

"Duly noted. Watch Edward. Anyone else?"

"Well, Jasper did kill a lot of people too. But after he met Alice, he instantly changed his appetite, but it's hard for a vampire to go cold turkey."

"In other words, Jasper is on my list too?"

"I mean it Is, we need you there to catch the person responsible for the deaths, not cause trouble."

I, reluctantly, let the subject go. "So, does this clan just randomly kill humans and make them join? Because from the looks of it, more than half their clan was changed because of Carlisle and Rosalie."

"We don't know. We just know that they're sworn off human blood."

I dropped my spoon in my bowl of cereal and looked at Dad, "Is that possible? Can they even live off of human blood?"

"They drink animal's blood. So, it's not really all that bad. I mean, us humans eat meat too."

"Anything else?"

"Some of them have powers. Alice can see into the future, Jasper can manipulate and sense emotions, and Edward can read minds."

"Are they stronger than me? Can they use their powers against me?"

"They're not stronger than you, but their powers can be used on you. So be sure to block their powers by any means necessary."

"Will I ever meet them?"

"Yes. Carlisle and Esme are the 'parents.' The rest of the 5 go to the Forks High School, the one you'll be attending to. So, you'll see them. Just be careful. Deflect their powers off you. We can't have them being suspicious of you, you're undercover."

"But if I deflect them, then wouldn't that be suspicious enough?"

"Yes, but it's better for them to be suspicious and you being protected, than to have them know all of your secrets."

"Got it. And the wolves?"

"They live in La Push, which isn't too far from Forks. The chances of you meeting them are slim, but be aware of them."

I glanced at a snippet of the file and saw "TREATY" on the file. "What's this about a treaty?"

"Oh yes, the Quileutes aren't really wolves. They're shape shifters that shift into wolves." I nodded, hiding the fact that I already know because I eavesdropped. "The Cullens and the Quileutes have a treaty. The Cullens can't cross La Push territory and they can't hurt any humans. Those laws are pretty simple. If broken, all hell can break loose."

"Oh, sounds like fun to me." I grinned, loving a good fight.

"Is…" Dad warning me.

"I know, I know. Don't do anything rash."

"Anyways, don't make those two fight against each other. Besides, we are already suspicious of the Cullens, no need to handle the Quileutes either."

"Wait," I paused, "If the Cullens did kill those people, wouldn't the Quileutes already be fighting against them?"

"That's what we're thinking too. Either someone else is responsible for the killings, or the Quileutes lied to us about this treaty and that they're working with the Cullens, or the Quileutes simply don't know. However, the last option seems highly unlikely."

"Wow, can't trust anyone nowadays, can we?"

"Which is another reason why you should be _extra careful._"

"Besides the Cullens, do we have any other suspects?" I carefully changed the subject.

"No. So do your best to find out."

"Okay." I wanted to move on a more playful subject so I asked, "So, what kind of transportation do I get this time? A motorcycle? Or a nice convertible?"

My parents laughed and Mom said, "Charlie, we did tell Is to stand out…"

"You can get both. Switch it up every now and then. We should also get you a Lexus SUV. The weather there isn't always suitable for a convertible."

"More cars for me, I can't complain." We all just laughed at my comment.

"Anyways, other than that Is, you're going to enter FHS as Bella Swan."

"But that name is basically my real name, without the 'Is' part."

"Well, in this atmosphere, we want you to feel comfortable. So that's why we decided to let you use a more familiar name for you."

"My real name is Isabella. Having Forks calling me Bella instead of Is is still risky. Plus, I'm keeping my last name, that's even more risky."

"Well, you're registered as 'Bella,' not 'Is.' Relax Is, we know what we're doing."

"Really? Cause I don't what you guys are thinking."

"Besides, once this is all over, you can still wipe everyone's memories."

"I thought we already discussed that wiping memories is too dangerous."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures."

Honk! Honk! "Is, that's your ride. Have a safe flight," Mom kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks guys, I'll call you when I land."

…_3 hours later…_

I walked into the house while the driver brought in my luggage. After the driver left, I touched the house and searched around in the house with my powers. I channeled my electrical powers through the wires of the house and sensed all the special computers, phones, TVs, and etc. Within moments, I detected every extra MIA device that was installed into this house. "Wow. My parents truly did outdo themselves. It's impressive," I said to myself.

I walked further into the house and it was impressive. Each room and furniture was something that you could have seen from an expensive magazine…just the way I like a house to be done.

When I finally got to see my room, it was beautiful. It had an ancient European-Renaissance theme with princess touches. The one thing I loved the most? It was the balcony from my room. When I walked out to my balcony, I saw the greatest view ever. The moon was full and the sky was full of stars. My back yard lead to the forest, so I saw the trees swishing and swaying and hearing a hint of crickets. The funny thing was that there was a tree, connecting the ground to my balcony. Talk about your tree climbing adventures. This was just too great.

After a moment of feeling comfortable, I had to come down to reality. _Who is responsible for all the killings?_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

My cell phone was buzzing and I reluctantly picked it up, "What?"

"Is, time to wake up," my Mom said.

"Even when you're not here, you're still here."

She laughed, "Come on Is, rise and shine."

"What makes you think I'm not already up?"

"Because you are cranky. Is, I may not be as powerful as you are, but no power can compare to being a mother."

"Says a mother whose power can't compare to The Killer's."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Mom, couldn't help myself." I smiled at the joke.

"Get up and remember, stand out."

"Got it Mom."

"Your Dad says have a good first day." _Thanks Dad_, I pushed the thought to my Dad. "He got your pushed message."

"Of course he did. Bye Mom." _Bye Dad_, I pushed towards Dad.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. My PJs only consisted of Victoria Secret's lingerie. I don't understand the purpose of PJs. You're already under blankets, you're already covered up, no need to wear extra layering. Your blankets are already keeping you warm enough.

I was in a rush, so I circled my index finger quickly, causing my whole outfit to walk from the closet and go in the bathroom. My curler floating out of the cabinet and plugging itself in; my toothbrush going to its cup and having the cup filled up with water; and everything else needed to get ready in the morning.

After a half hour, I was ready for school; I just needed to eat breakfast to be ready. I looked like a sexy biker girl because I wanted to ride my motorcycle to school today. I decided to wear a dark wash Miss Me jeans, a purple ruffle blouse with the top few buttons unbuttoned, a black tank top underneath, my Victoria Secret's black leather motorcycle jacket, and my black Calvin Klein closed almond-toed heels. My makeup was perfect and I achieved beach waves in my hair. I looked _sexy_. I have to stand out.

I grabbed a bagel and ate it quickly. I grabbed my bright yellow Marc Jacobs big swing pack to fit all my books and stuff, and out the door I went.

The ride to FHS was faster than I thought. It's probably because I rode really fast and the distance wasn't too far. Plus, the school wasn't too difficult to find either. It was off the road and had the sign "Forks High School," which caused me to turn and enter.

Just as I entered, students' head turned toward my way. I was making my entrance.

"Woah look at that bike…"

"…is that the new kid?" _Wow, word travels fast_.

"…is that a guy or a girl?"

"…someone is definitely going to jack that bike…"

And the whispers went on and on.

I parked the farthest spot available and noticed all of the other student's cars. They were all old and used, except for the Volvo that was in the closest corner. I swung a leg over my bike, in the sexiest way I knew how **(A/N: Think of Megan Fox in Transformers 2)**, stood on my heels and got off the bike. I took off my helmet, letting down my cascading long brown hair, flipping it back and forth, and put my helmet in the small compartment behind the bike. I smoothed down my whole outfit while putting up my shield, to protect me from the vamps using their powers on me. Yup, I was definitely making my entrance.

I went over the blueprints of FHS before I went to bed last night, so the school was self-explanatory to me. As I walked down the parking lot, in the hottest way I could, more students' heads were turned. They were all watching me. _Perfect_.

I heard a football spiraling towards the side of my face. A young boy yelled, "Heads up!" and I caught the football immediately, with only 1 inch between me and the ball.

I held up the football and waved it, shouting "Whose ball?" I see the football team waving over to me, with their football jackets on.

Just when I was about the throw the football, I see a football player with his letterman jacket, baby-faced boy, his pale blonde hair, smiling friendly and jogging up to me. "Hey, sorry about that. You must be the new girl, right?"

"That's me," I tried to put on the cutest smile ever.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi Mike. I'm Bella."

"Bella." He nodded, smiling.

"So, came here to retrieve the football? Or was it to give you an excuse to introduce yourself to the new girl?"

I think he was catching on that I was "flirting" with him a bit. _Don't take it too far Mike, it's just flirting._ "Well, would it be so bad for me to see you up close?"

"Oh, do be careful with what you say Mike. You might make me think that I have a chance with you."

"You might…"

"Anyways, do you think that just because I'm a girl, I can't throw a football?"

"Hey, I was just trying to save you the trouble."

"Next time? Don't judge a book by its cover." I then forcefully threw the football across the parking lot, causing the boy who had to catch it to step back a few inches to get a good grip on the football.

Mike whistled, "Wow, we may need you on the football team."

"For your team's sake, Mike, I may consider joining." I smiled and I could tell that I got him hopeful. _Shit. You weren't supposed to get that hopeful._ "Well anyways, it was nice meeting you, Mike. I'll see you around?"

"Bet on it." We both smiled and I walked away, never looking back. As I got closer to the school, I overheard Mike's conversation with his teammates.

"_Dude, she is so hot! Who is she?"_

"_Bella, the girl I'm falling for." _I snorted at Mike's stupid comment. I was _barely_ flirting with Mike.

"_She's like, perfect. A hot girl who can ride a sweet ride and throw a football? Man, they sure don't make them that good nowadays."_

"_Man, just shut it."_ Mike demanded.

Okay so I got the football team around my finger…

I walked inside the building and headed straight toward the main office. A red-haired woman, with wrinkles and crows feet, looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Hi, I'm a new student here. I was wondering…"

"Are you Bella Swan?"

"Yes," I smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course. I have your schedule for you and here is a map of the school."

"Thank you." I glanced at my schedule, but I barely looked at the map.

I'm also going to give you another slip for your teachers. Have each of your teachers sign their name, that way we know you're finding the right places. Give it back to me at the end of the day."

"Okay," I nodded and left.

I walked out of the office, and all of a sudden, an Asian chess-club-type boy walked down the hall with me. He looked overly helpful. "You're Bella Swan, right?"

"Wow, word travels fast around here. I just told this one guy my name, and now you know too?"

"One thing you learn around here: nothing is a secret."

"Got it."

"Anyways, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Do you need anything? Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?"

"No thanks to the tour guide and rain check with your shoulder." I saw his face fall. "I will, however, take that lunch date. I don't want to sit alone during my first day."

I saw his face lift up a bit. "Great. I'll see you in the lunch room."

"Totally," I smiled, I waved, I left. _Good riddance…for now._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A short chapter and I'm sorry. But this is how it worked out and I should update this story somehow.**

\CHAPTER 4

Classes were a bore. I accidentally didn't pay attention and failed a pop quiz. I was forced to take the dumb quiz, even though I am the new girl. _Whatever_.

Lunch came around and I sat with Eric's friends. I quickly became friends with a Jessica, an Angela, a Lauren, a Mike, a Tyler, and of course, Eric. The girls were just gossiping, so I did my best to tune in. I have to "fit in" somehow. I couldn't always "stand out."

I looked around in the cafeteria. It was then that I saw them. The Cullens. They looked sickly pale, like disgustingly pale. It was gross. Their gold eyes looked unnatural, like they're animals. _Ugh…vampires._

I studied them quickly. I listened to their conversation too.

"_I can't hear her thoughts," _Edward said.

"_I can't even detect her feelings nor change them," _Jasper said.

"_When I try to see into her future, I don't see her in it. Even from 2 minutes from now, I see the whole cafeteria without her in it. It's as if she doesn't exist and isn't a real person. Either she's in with the wolves, or something is wrong with her," _Alice said. Leave it to some black haired pixie, who is half my size, to insult me.

"_Can anyone even smell her? It's so hard to do so." _Emmett mentioned.

_That's because I am blocking all of your powers against me_, I answered in my head.

"_We have to keep a close eye on her. If we can't use our powers on her, she could destroy us." _Rosalie said.

"_Don't worry Rose, I'll keep you safe," _Emmett snickered, getting a good laughter from the rest of the family.

"Those are the Cullens. It figures you would look. No one can actually look away." Jessica's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I decided to act stupid. "I'm sorry, who?"

"The Cullens. The amazingly beautiful people you're looking at." I wouldn't call them _amazingly _beautiful…

I saw Edward's eye looking over here, and then at me. It was as if we called his name, which Jessica probably did with her thoughts. Edward quickly looked away, surprised that he got "caught." _I gotcha buddy._

Jessica giggled. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen." I focused on Alice's movements, trying to etch them to memory. It was as if she moved like a ballerina, all graceful and shit. "They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." _So that is their cover up story._

Edward picked up a bagel and ate it, trying to look human.

"_Edward, what are you doing?" _I saw Rosalie's lips move to ask him. It was quick and sudden, something that no human eye can see, except for me.

"_I need to look human, right? Besides, that Bella girl is looking over here. Something is off about her."_

"_I don't like her." _Rosalie admitted.

_I don't like you either Rosalie, _I replied her with my thoughts.

Jessica kept informing me about them, about how they're adopted and that they're from Alaska. I would listen to her, and I would also listen to the Cullen's conversation as well. Jessica turned out to be a very handy girl.

Jessica continued her babbling and I listened. "They're all together though—Emmett and Rose, Jazz and Allie, and they live together."

Angela piped in, "Come on Jess, they're not _actually _related."

"But they live together, it's weird."

I smiled a small smile, "Guess what they're doing with their free time?"

"Okay, that blonde girl over there, that's Rosalie. She's a total bitch. Not only is she the prettiest girl ever, and even she knows it, but she is also the most arrogant. Watch out for her. That big guy with brown hair is Emmett. He's sweet, but he prefers to be with Rosalie. The black hair girl is super weird. She's always so chipper."

"Yeah but she's really sweet," Angela added. I like Angela.

"But don't you just get that _vibe _from her?" Jess asked Ang.

"True..." Ang agreed.

"The blonde guy's name is Jasper. He looks like he's in pain 24/7." _It's because he recently changed his diet and the smell of human blood bothers him_, but I couldn't exactly tell that to Jessica. "The guy with the messy bronze-hair, that's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently no one here is good enough for him. Not that I care…" she rolls her eyes. Edward had obviously turned Jessica down. Poor Jessica. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Jessica is gorgeous **(A/N: Think about it. The woman who plays Jessica in the movies is really pretty. I actually would've preferred to have her play Bella than Kristen Stewart. Plus, she is a way better actress. Thoughts? No bashing.)**. "Seriously, don't waste your time with Edward."

"Trust me, Edward is not gorgeous at all. I go for the tall, dark and handsome men. Not the sickly pale, self absorbed, doesn't know how to use a comb, little boy."

"Those are harsh words to use against him."

"Well, yes, but you don't care, right?"

Jess smiled, "Right."

Angela said, "They tend to keep to themselves. So even if they were to know what you think of them, they wouldn't care." _Oh I know they can hear me, they can hear me loud and clear._

"_Did you hear that Edward? She thinks you're sickly pale and self absorbed. Add in the fact that you don't own a comb and you're golden on her list," _Emmett mocked Edward. Regardless of what Emmett actually is, I was starting to like his sense of humor. Who knew that vampires could be funny when it didn't include killing?

"_Shut up Emmett. Go back to thinking about having sex with Rosalie. And Jasper, stop with your thoughts. You can't kill anyone here, especially with a strange new girl present."_ Edward said.

Oh no, no one is going to kill any human beings if I have anything to do about it.

Apparently all of us had Biology next. _Great, biology, the one subject I hate._ When we all walked into the class, I saw 2 great things: Edward and the empty seat next to him. _Perfect._

_Game._

_On._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So a recent review for The Killer made me smile and I just want to say thanks for the sweet review. I've been feeling a bit down because I got this one review from Making History that made me upset. More importantly, it made me upset because it's true. I guess I just felt that my readers have given up on me because of my lack of updates and such.**

**Anyways, it's completely and 100% my fault for not updating. I can only apologize and hope that you guys understand.**

**Lastly, I do want to keep in touch with my fans more so I've opened a poll asking if you guys would be interested in a Facebook fan page. One of my favorite authors has one and it looks so successful. I would love to create one if you are all interested.**

**(By the way, I will post this A/N in Making History as well)**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5:

"Thanks for walking me Mike," I said to Mike. I figured Mike could be a huge asset to me for this mission. And I was in need to know the inside secrets.

I saw the teacher and walked over to him. "Hi, um, Mr. Banner? I'm a new student and…"

"Ah, yes, Bella Swan. Welcome to FHS Bella. Your seat is the one next to Edward Cullen. I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine."

"Thank you," I sweetly smiled.

I purposely walked in front of a fan and controlled my scent so it wouldn't reach him. I saw the confused look on his face when he thought he couldn't catch my scent. _Oh, he was just too easy._

The minute I sat next to him, I "blew" my whole scent to him just like a fan would. I watched in from the corner of my eye as he tried to stay away. _So he doesn't like my scent then? _

I quickly covered up my scent and I noticed that he was at ease. He was also puzzled. First he could smell me and now he can't.

After Banner's speech about something I couldn't really care for, I gave off my scent little by little, a faint one. I could sense how uncomfortable he was and could tell he was holding his breath.

I pushed a thought to Banner to have him call on Edward to answer a question. "Enzyme," Edward answered, and I could hear his breath intake and how much it hurt him.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but that's wrong. The answer is inhibitor." Banner turned away and continued writing on the white board.

I heard some students snicker, obviously glad for his mess-up. I even heard Mike whisper, _"Well that's a first. He finally answers a question wrong."_

Angela even whispered to Jess, _"It's not like him to answer a question incorrectly. Maybe he did that on purpose?"_

"_Who cares? Even when he's wrong, he still looks gorgeous."_

"_I'm sorry Jess." _Angela said to Jess. That was my confirmation that Jess made a move and Edward denied her.

_Edward is probably gay or something._

When the bell rang to show that class was over, I noticed how fast he left the room. It was as if he couldn't wait to get out.

"What did you do? Stab Cullen with a pencil or something?" Mike asked me while he was waiting for me.

"No, but I should try it just to see what his reaction would be." I teased.

"Yeah, he'd probably bruise up easily."

_Actually, he'd break the pencil, _I wanted to say, but I felt giving Mike some confidence was more worth it. He was, after all, an asset to me.

Mike also happened to be in my gym class and we walked together there. It was nice to have someone to talk to and have someone like me. Being in the MIA prevented me from having a somewhat "normal" life.

Today we had to play volleyball and I helped my team beat every other's. I guess they were all just so surprised that one could be so good. The coach even offered me a spot on the team which I happily denied.

Gym was my last class. So afterwards, I went to the office to give that slip of paper. I heard Edward trying to change his Biology class into anything other than my class. He was trying to leave. I even noticed how flushed her cheeks were, obviously having some sort of liking to Edward, the boy who lived in a 17 year old body for over 100 years. _That sick motherfucker, he's actually flirting with her._

Well, guess what? I didn't want to be in Biology either so I took this as my chance to switch and play with him a bit. Luckily, the woman saw me.

"Bella, how was your day so far?"

"Um, it was okay. But I think there's something wrong with my schedule."

"Oh really, what?" She glanced at my schedule and couldn't find the problem.

"I got put into Biology when I already fulfill the requirements."

"Your transcript only says you have 1 semester, Bella. You need 2."

"That's not possible when I've already done 2 years of Biology, now is it?" I lied easily.

"Really? Well, then I guess we have to fix that now won't we?"

"But that isn't fair," Edward interrupted. I didn't give him my scent to make it a bit easier for him. I even noticed how much easier it was for him to do anything. I was surprise he didn't leave right away. "You just told me there were no other open spots."

"Well Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry, but Bella here has to get 1st priority. She obviously fulfilled the requirement and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to go through with it again."

"Yes, besides, some of the people in class weren't all that nice," I said in a soft voice just so Edward could hear me, hinting towards him.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Our computer records only say you completed 1 semester. Are you sure you finished 2 years?"

"Yes I did," I went to her computer and touched it. I quickly changed the electronic transcript using my powers. Then, I walked by her side and looked on the computer screen. "Um, it says I did 1 semester of Art class, which is right under Biology. I think you looked at the wrong row." I said, pointing to the obvious number.

"Oh, um, thank you, you're right," she said fixing her glasses and rubbing her eyes, shocked at the simple mistake. "Well, it looks like you fulfilled all of our science requirements," _That's because I just changed it with my powers 2 seconds ago, _"So you won't be taking a science class."

"Thank you very much. I was also hoping I can get out of gym class too? So I can just leave after lunch?" _Say "yes_,_" _I pushed into her thoughts.

"Why yes you may." She made two quick clicks and finished. I now only have morning classes and can leave after lunch.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella."

I saw Edward's eyes widen, obviously shocked at what I just did. He couldn't even do that even with all of his flirting. The second I passed him, I gave him my scent again, and stood right in the door for a second longer to watch him squirm. He obviously was trying to leave, but I wouldn't let him.

The parking lot was hilarious. I heard the Cullen's conversation from across the school's parking lot.

"_We have to be careful around her. Her smell is awkward. It's like it can turn on or off or something."_ Edward explained to his family.

"_What do you mean?"_ Rosalie asked.

"_I mean, we have to be careful. Plus, she did something to the school's computer to change her files. I just know it."_

"_How?"_

"_I'm not sure. But I read the superintendent's mind and saw that the computer said she only had 1 semester of Biology. But then, the minute Bella went to see the computer, everything changed. Her whole transcript changed. All of FHS's science requirements were fulfilled, she got art class, and more."_

"_Alice, how could you not see this girl coming?"_Rosalie hissed. Dear lord you dumb bottle blonde, chillax. I won't kill you…yet.

"_I told you already, Rose. I can't see her future. Yesterday, I just saw today as a normal school day and I'm obviously wrong. During lunch today, I saw Edward would sit alone in biology class and not sitting next to Bella. It's obvious that she is protected from me or something."_

"_I know how Alice feels," _Jasper jumped in, _"her emotions are nonexistent to me."_ It was then I wanted to play with the newly changed diet vampire. I sent to all the vampires my smell, but not just any smell: my blood smell. I saw in my rear view mirror that he was tempted to come eat me, but Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice were there holding him back. To the human eye, one would think that the three were just standing in front of Jasper. But to The Killer's eye, I could see how tight they were holding him down. Edward was tensed up too, but he had a bit more control so I noticed how he tried to stand still.

"_See what I mean? Her smell? It turns off and on."_

"_It smells like blood. If she's so dangerous, let me kill her. Let me go," _Jasper said.

"_But Jazz, look at her. She's not even bleeding. There's no blood on her." _Alice said.

"_Is she on her period?" _Jazz asked, hopefully.

"_No," _Rose answered, _"the blood that comes out down there will smell like dead blood, not alive and delicious blood. There's a difference, Jazz, and we all know you can smell the difference."_

"_She just smells so good."_

"_Let's go, this is just getting too weird."_ Emmett said.

And then, I thought of another idea. I touched motorcycle and did something to make my bike stop working. Surely, one of them would come to my rescue. What a perfect time to try and get to know them a bit better.

I put my key into my ignition to make the Cullens hear the sound of a failing bike. "Ugh, crap!" I slammed my handles, to keep up with appearances.

I got off to check my bike. Again, to keep up with appearances.

"_Something is wrong with her bike."_ Edward stated.

"_Quick! Go help her and see what you can learn from her!"_ Rosalie encouraged.

Seconds later, "Hello." Hmm, Edward's voice sounds very smooth, like velvet. Interesting.

"Hi." I smiled to him.

"Having trouble with your bike?"

"Um, yeah," trying to sound like a dumb girl who knows nothing about cars.

"Want some help?"

"Actually, if you don't mind? I don't know anything about bikes. I can drive them, but can't fix them."

He smiled, "No problem. Let me take a look." While he's looking, he asks, "So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Arizona."

"Wow, such a big change."

"Well, the weather here is different than the South's."

"Haha, I can imagine that."

"So is it pretty much always gloomy and cloudy around here?"

"Pretty much."

"That's sad. That type of weather isn't my favorite."

"If that's the case, then I can assure one thing to you: You will definitely hate Forks' weather."

I smiled to him, "Thanks for update. I'll keep that in mind."

He continues to check the bike, but takes an awfully long time in doing so. He's definitely trying to stretch this conversation out as long as he can. "So, why did you choose to move to the most rainiest city in the country?"

"My parents are divorced," I effortlessly lied. "Plus, I was in a desperate need of some new scenery."

"I don't think the scenery here will be all that beautiful compared to Arizona's."

"In all fairness I did say new scenery, not better scenery."

He chuckled, "True." After additional looks here and there, he says, "Ahh…I see the problem now." He does some things and then says, "Now try and start your bike."

I sat onto my bike and started it. This time, my bike worked but I wondered if he did things correctly to my bike. _Hmm, I would have to check his work._

"Oh wow! It works now. Thank you - I'm sorry, but what is your name?" I decided that playing dumb would be good here.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan, right?"

"Wow, when Eric told me 'nothing is a secret,' he really wasn't kidding."

"Word travels fast in a school with less than 500 students."

"I've noticed. Well, thanks again."

"Have a nice day, Bella." I watched him walk away and go straight to his family.

"_That went well."_ Jasper said.

"_Were you able to smell her? Read her thoughts? Anything?"_ Emmett asked.

"_Nope._" Edward answered.

"_Should we be worried then?"_ Emmett asked again.

"_I think it's safe to say that we should be fucking terrified of that girl."_ Alice announced.

"_Everyone, get in the car now. We're going to have to tell Carlisle and Esme ASAP."_ Edward ushered everyone to his car.

The minute he said that, I rode away, fighting back a smirk and an evil laugh.


End file.
